<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finding Hope by Haanbeii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766842">Finding Hope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haanbeii/pseuds/Haanbeii'>Haanbeii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gatekeeper's World [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HuGっと！プリキュア | Hug tto! Precure, Original Work, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, M/M, i tagged the characters i know will for sure appear, idk if there will be depictions of violence in the future so i put it down just in case., ikuma went poof, this is the journey to find him, tori changes her mind halfway through ;)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:35:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haanbeii/pseuds/Haanbeii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ikuma disappeared after his encounter with Luca Nectaria, someone he does not like. Carmine and the now-reunited Hugtto girls set on to find him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kagayaki Homare/Nono Hana, Luca Nectaria/Ikuma Mochizuki, past Carmine Piazza/Ikuma Mochizuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gatekeeper's World [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Missing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ikuma Mochizuki had vanished without a trace, according to Carmine Piazza.</p><p>Homare had no idea what had happened after Carmine and Ikuma went to Crystalcrest. Evidently, Carmine had very little idea what had happened as well.</p><p>A few days after the incident, Carmine gathered the former Pretty Cure together, and mentioned the name Luca in his recollection of what happened.</p><p>“Luca was the one that brought me here. Ikuma said he didn’t want to talk about Luca. That must mean that Luca did something bad.”</p><p>“On Twitter, Ikuma said that he was fine, and that everything would be okay, but he hasn’t replied since.” Homare said, frowning. “We should check his apartment, and see if he’s gotten Snowball from the nursery.”</p><p>“I’ll head to Galar, then.” Carmine said, grabbing his key. “If you can get Old Man Kaz to let you into the archives, look up Luca on the computers.”</p><p>“Got it! Ruru and I will go talk to The Unlocker!” Emiru said, grabbing the android’s hands. “Homare, you should ask Mei La and Ayaki for the keys to his apartment!”</p><p>“I will,” Homare nodded. “I’ll let you know if I find him. Hana, maybe you could go check around Crystalcrest, and Saaya could go with you.”</p><p>“That works!” Hana leaned over and gently kissed Homare’s cheek. “Let’s go then!”</p><p>- - - - - - -</p><p>“Please, Unlocker! Let us into the archives!” Emiru begged as soon as she walked into Kazmir’s office. “We need to research something!”</p><p>Kazmir let out a soft chuckle. “Of course, Emiru, Ruru. Take all the time you need. I hope you find what you’re looking for.” He stood up and gave a key card to Ruru. “It’s down the hall to the right on the next floor.”</p><p>Ruru nodded, and took Emiru’s hand, walking her to the elevator and to the archives.</p><p>“The Gatekeeper’s Database…..” Emiru gasped out loud when she saw the library, filled to the brim with books, towering so high it made her dizzy. “The computers, Ruru! That might have data on Luca!”</p><p>“Emiru, be quiet. This is a library.” Ruru whispered as the workers shushed her. She made her way to a computer and began to type.</p><p>“Luca…. Luca Nectaria. That’s him.” Ruru pointed to a sea-green haired male with violet eyes. She clicked on his name.</p><p>“What does it say?” Emiru asked, eyes wide as she looked over Ruru’s shoulder.</p><p>“Luca Nectaria is a member of The Locksmiths, an organization that steals keys by pretending to be interested in the duties of a keeper. While they aren’t known to attack people, they have been known to get violent with Keepers, and have even convinced those that are held back to join their ranks.” Ruru read directly off the page. She then moved the mouse onto a video link and played it, quietly enough so it wouldn’t bother anyone else.</p><p>“Luca Nectaria, take your key and name it.” Kazmir was heard saying as he walked on screen, and handed Luca his key.</p><p>“I suppose I’ll call you Mystic Illusion.” Luca said, before hopping off the stage with a bout of laughter. “See you, Unlocker!”</p><p>The video ended as Luca ran from the ceremony, cackling as he did so.</p><p>“The Locksmiths must have tried to recruit Ikuma.” Ruru concluded. “Luca must have been the person who scouted Ikuma. But, I don’t understand why they didn’t just take the Key.”</p><p>“A Key is bound to your heart once you name it.” Emiru declared. “IF destroy or taken away, it reforms itself back near you, I say!” She said this with a proud smile on her face.</p><p>“I see. You’ve been here a lot longer than I have, Emiru, so you know more than I do.” Ruru stood up, a small smile on her face.. “Let’s go back to the meeting spot and wait for everyone else. First, let me return the key to the Unlocker.”</p><p>- - - - - - -</p><p>“Snowball is still at the nursery.” Carmine began when they all got back to the meeting spot.</p><p>“We didn’t find anything in Crystalcrest.” Saaya sighed. “Was he in his apartment?”</p><p>“No.” Homare shook her head and folded her arms, eyes dim. “It must be really bad for him to have run off.”</p><p>Ruru began to explain what she and Emiru had found in the archives.</p><p>“Ayaki and Mei La said they didn’t remember Luca. It must have been a secret.” Homare added. “I think, right now, we should split in half. Half of us find the Locksmiths, and half of us look for Ikuma. Hana, Carmine, and I will go look for Ikuma, and Emiru, Ruru, and Saaya can find the Locksmiths. Does that work for everyone?”</p><p>The others nodded, and Homare let out a sigh of relief. “Okay. Let’s go back to his apartment and look for clues. If needed, we can go back to Ayaki and Mei La, or even Sunset if we have to.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Where is Ikuma? Vote here!<br/>http://poal.me/g6ylop<br/>(please do, i'd like reader input! if not, i'll just have to use wheel decide, which is boring)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fantasy Journey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ikuma reflects on what happened long ago, and meets a group of interesting people.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ikuma took a deep breath as he leaned against a tree. It was only a matter of time before Luca found him again. After all, Mystic Illusion gave him the ability to see different outcomes of the future. At least it bought him time to sort out his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>Luca wasn’t the one to hurt him, Ikuma hurt himself. But, being in a toxic environment that Luca, his only source of comfort during that time, had become accustomed to was harsh.</p><p> </p><p>In the end, Mei La told Ikuma he was no longer allowed to go outside because he kept getting hurt. One day, he snuck out to tell Luca he couldn’t do it anymore, and they ended up getting into a fight. At that time, they were sparring, but Luca accidentally launched his sword at Ikuma in an outburst, which left a long scar across his torso.</p><p> </p><p>That was a memory Ikuma couldn’t forget.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ikuma looked down at the torn sweater, the blue dyed bang flying away from his eye as he tried and failed to dodge it. Luca’s eyes widened, but there was nothing that he could do, since his key wasn’t an air element.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>As Ikuma’s fiery orbs widened and the blade hit him, he let out a cry of pain and fell to his knees.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Ikuma-” Luca began, purple eyes glossed over with worry as he ran to grab his hand. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have made you spar when you were trying to tell me something.” He took off his shirt and tried to press it to Ikuma’s wound, but the silver haired teenager smacked his hand away.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Don’t. Touch Me.” He snarled, standing up, slightly wobbly. “This is a future you didn’t see, huh? I’m done. I’m not coming back. I’m not a Locksmith, and we’re over.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Ikuma, it was an accident! I’ll take care of it! I[‘ll bring the doctor in! Ikuma!” Luca scrambled to his feet, trying to catch up to Ikuma, but he never made it to him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Was it really right for him to hold the mistake against Luca? Ikuma wasn’t sure. But, for the time being, he didn’t want to talk to Luca, and he didn’t want to try and fix things.</p><p>After all, he had just started to move on with Carmine.</p><p> </p><p>But, a little voice inside him began to speak. <em>What if you make up with Luca, and realize you still love him? Who’s the bad guy then? You’d technically be cheating on Carmine.</em></p><p> </p><p>Ikuma let out a whine and he grasped the longer edge of his hair, yanking at it, before letting go after it caused too much pain. He hissed and slammed his hand against the tree., not caring when he saw blood flowing from knuckles as he continued to punch the tree.</p><p> </p><p>“A-are you okay?!” Ikuma turned around to see a girl, around his age, with short green hair, and red eyes hidden behind glasses. Atop her head was a green blob with two antenna-like features coming from the top of it’s head, and then drooping down like curved horns. “Your hand is hurt! Um… let me see if….” The girl began to dig through her backpack.</p><p> </p><p>“Yarvosa! You’re an acolyte! Use your healing powers!” the green blob shouted, and the girl - Yarvosa, looked stunned.</p><p> </p><p>“Oracle, I might mess up! A potion is much more reliable!”</p><p> </p><p>A part of Ikuma wanted to run away from this girl, but he heard footsteps coming closer.</p><p> </p><p>“You can do it, Yarvosa.” A red-head spoke as his silver eyes locked onto her. Beside him, a girl with blonde hair tied into low pigtails nodded. “Let’s cheer her on, Meridian!”</p><p> </p><p>A blue blob appeared from thin air, and it settled on the blonde’s shoulders as both chanted. “Go, go, go! Go for it, Vosa!”</p><p> </p><p>“Pipe down.” Another voice joined in, and Ikuma looked over to see a boy with purple hair, and a bang covering one eye. He had a cape wrapped around his body, and a blue spiky blob on his shoulder. He held a book in his hands. “Do it, Yarvosa. You’re supposed to be older. You have even more experience as a sprite messenger than Al, and he’s the same age as you. Just heal the guy, and let’s go to Ilya.”</p><p> </p><p>“I… but….” Yarvosa’s voice trailed off as she sighed and grabbed a staff. “Healing Prayer!” She called as a golden glow surrounded her body and she sent it towards Ikuma’s hand. It instantly healed.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Ikuma muttered, starting to feel a little lonely. Maybe he should have gone and got Snowball from the nursery, or even just went to the Pokemon world. But, no. He decided to go to the world of Grand Fantasia.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome.” Yarvosa bowed. “My name is Yarvosa Moondreamer. This is Al McFadden, and his little sister Bralelle. And that, over there, is Liede Cronar. We’re all Sprite Messengers.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, are those little blobby things called Sprites?”Ikuma asked, frowning as he looked at them.</p><p> </p><p>‘Yep! This is Meridian, Al’s is Canyon, but he’s gathering things now! Yarvosa’s is Oracle, and Liede’s sprite is named Cosmo! It’s nice to meet you…. Err, what’s your name?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ikuma. Ikuma Mochizuki.” He extended his hand to Bralelle and she shook it. </p><p> </p><p>“Where’s your sprite?” Liede asked, folding his arms. “Only Sprite Messengers or those chosen by the Sprite Kings can see the Sprites.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m, not….from here.” Ikuma began. “I’m from, um, an alternative reality, where this place doesn’t exist. I don’t know how I got here, but I need to get back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Be careful, then. There are a lot of monsters, which is why we have weapons and skills related to our classes to fight.” Al began, looked at Ikuma with a hint of worry in his eyes. I’m a Fighter, and I specialize in sword and attack. Bralelle is a hunter who specialized in ranged attacks. She specifically uses bows. Yarvosa is an acolyte, who can use magic and heal, and Liede is a spellcaster, who also specialized in magic, but without healing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sprites craft weapons and armor, as well as gather the materials, so if you don’t have one that could mean trouble.” Yarvosa sighed, before turning to Al. “What should we do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry.” Ikuma began pulling out the crescent moon knives from his boots. “I have these, and a lot of magic up my sleeve.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never seen those before! Are they a specialty from your world?” Bralelle asked, her eyes shining as she looked at the knives.</p><p> </p><p>“Where I come from, everyone gets a weapon when they come of age, which is when they turn thirteen for most people - unless they’re held back. I was held back until I was 16. Basically, we are allowed to get a job, but we also have weapons to protect ourselves at a young age! We go through special training too!”</p><p> </p><p>“You must really love your home, huh.” Liede shrugged,removing the cape from around his body. “We’re taking him with us to Ilya, right Al?” With a nod from the redhead, Liede smirked. “I want to see your magic. Can you do that for me? Fight the monsters with magic when we come back out here for quests.”</p><p> </p><p>Al began to lead the group to the portal to the magical city. Ikuma’s eyes widened as he took the sight in.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe, when trying to find somewhere obscure to think about things, he’d picked the right world to go to.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a journey through sapheal returns! yay!<br/>tfw when you finally get more published content but it's not even canon in your story.</p><p>the og four (soon to add tilanya) meet one sad boi and decide to take him along! woohoo!<br/>tbh the only spoiler is how tilanya joins the party, but it's not too big so....</p><p>also ikuma's blurred his reality with minecraft, i suppose.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Wind Filled Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luca's sister Viviana tries to cheer him up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Luca, dear, are you out here crying again?”</p><p> </p><p>A young woman with dark green hair tied back into a ponytail and a mask covering her face, only showing her violet eyes, walked over to Luca, who’s sea green hair, jacket, and cape were rustling in the wind. The woman’s hardly-noticeable baby-bump pressed against him as she wrapped her arms around him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Luca frowned, sniffling and wiping his tears away with his cape. “I want to be happy for him. I really do. If anything, I want to at least be friends again. I thought time could heal the issues we had, but he’s still upset. It was just an accident, and I shouldn’t have gotten mad.”</p><p> </p><p>The young woman sighed as she pulled away from the hug. “Luca, darling,” she began, taking off her mask to reveal similar facial features. “There’s a lot going on right now. I’m a pregnant assassin, and if I don’t act fast, that awful Doctor will notice and I’ll fail my mission. Mason being able to make my aliases a reality due to his work is a miracle, but both of us are worried about you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sis….” Luca sniffled even more as tears began to flood down his cheeks faster. “I… thought I found my soulmate, but he moved on! Why can’t I be happy for him?”He buried his face into her, and hugged her tight. “I just want there to be a chance, even if it’s a sliver, that he’ll come back to m, or at least forgive me and let us have some sort of relationship, platonic or romantic!”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe he’s like his brother.” Another voice joined the mix, and a blonde man with green eyes came closer to them. “Viviana, how are you feeling? Is the baby doing well?” He placed a kiss on her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Earle hasn’t noticed it yet, so I still have time…. I had always hoped Ikuma would be able to take on my job as a second assassin when he actually got his key, but then he left.” She paused, looking down at her brother’s guilty face. It’s not your fault Luca. Even if that hadn’t happened, he was going to leave.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, but if I held on, if I prayed to God….” the green haired boy trailed off, tears finally ceasing. “I need to get over myself! I know now that I can’t just waltz in there like nothing happened! The Locksmiths want to rid Keeper’s of corruption, which is why we aren’t registered as actually Keeper’s! If I became corrupt due to my own feelings…. Then I wouldn’t be able to call myself Luca Nectaria of the Locksmiths!”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the spirit, kiddo.” Mason chuckled, resting a hand on Vivian’s belly. “Why don’t try looking into the future for us with your key? Is it a boy or girl?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mason!” Viviana groaned, nudging him. “I don’t want to know! I do want to know what Sunset Blackwood is thinking! You and Ikuma are turning 17 this year, and he’s the youngest!”</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t looked into the future in a while. I can’t see which one actually happens, only potential ones. I can try and make the one I want happen…. Wait!” Luca shot up out of his sister’s arms. “I got it! I’ll find a future where Ikuma, that redhead, and I can all be happy, just like his brother! I’ll guide fate that way! I’ll make sure it happens! Oh, Luca, Luca you’re one smart cookie! Ahahahaha~!”</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like he’s cheered up.” Viviana smiled, grabbing her mask. “C’mon Mas. Let’s head back inside. Let’s let him do his chaotic thing out here, and hope that it all works out in the end for everyone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>short chapter but ehhhh i tired and there's art.<br/>the art is by me, except for the background, which i found on google! it's free to use!</p><p>luca: *starts having a laughing fit*<br/>viviana:  ah, my little brother... how adorable<br/>mason: he sounds insane<br/>the rest of the locksmiths: shut him up<br/>the neighbors: ?????????</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Break-Up Breakdown.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ikuma is back at home, and Carmine wants to talk.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Ikuma returned home, which really didn’t take that long because he quickly tired of camping every single night, Homare and the Hugtto gang had all gone on a vacation to various worlds. Not only that, but literally everyone was on a mission the same week they were gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ikuma was lonely, as lonely as could be. He tried to amuse himself, to the point where he thought of buying a plastic dinosaur to keep him company.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But suddenly, Carmine called him, and said he had finished early, and he wanted to come over!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The doorbell rang, and Ikuma ran over to it, filled with absolute joy…. And then Carmine looked unhappy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look, Ikuma. I know I said that this is an open relationship if we don’t get too serious, but maybe we rushed into this too fast.” Carmine sat down on the couch, and Ikuma took a seat next to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Carmine, what-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That boy, that Luca boy…. He’s your ex, right?” Carmine said, sighing. “Look, you might still love him, and feelings of first love are always stronger if you still do love that person. What I’m saying is, I don’t want to get in the way, so I think it’s better if we just stopped now. I’m sorry, I wish I could do better, and I’d still like to be friends. I still really like you, but it’s not working for me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I… Please leave.” Ikuma said, rather bluntly, eyes narrowing as he struggled not to show his true feelings. “I think I need to be alone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘I understand. If you need me, I’m just a call away.” Carmine whispered, getting up and leaving the apartment, giving Ikuma enough time to absolutely break down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Because the person he thought loved him had just dumped him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was an open relationship to begin with? If anything, Ikuma wouldn’t fall right back into love with Luca, if he was given the chance to listen to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And just like that, Ikuma fell into the rhythm of sadness and despair once again, sobbing as he climbed into bed, getting ready to cry himself to sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - - - - - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Carmine, don't break up with Ikuma, okay?" Homare spoke suddenly as they made their way around a world.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Huh?" Carmine said, looking at her.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"I think he needs to be alone right now, but when he's ready, hold him tight. If you really want to be with him, you'll do that, no matter what." Hana added as the two moved farther ahead.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Yeah, hold him tight, don't let him go. He needs someone to love him right now." Homare smiled back at Carmine, before grabbing Hana tightly.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Little did the two know that those words wouldn't be able to change his mind in the future.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>im sorry i like luca more.... carmine came first tho..... i feel bad so he'll find love one day. maybe mark will too.</p>
<p>i have to catch up to ikuma twitter so these will be more like drabbles, untill we et to the VERY FUN part i started planning today.</p>
<p>i accidentally took my sleeping pills so i'm going to give it my all until i pass out!!!!!!!!!!!</p>
<p>lucakuma endgame btw.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Crashing In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luca crashes back into Ikuma's life - through a window. Literally.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the break up, Ikuma decided to do a bunch of things!</p><p>First, he went ice-skating! He was so bad they gave him free lesson tickets, but he had fun learning, anyways. Then, he watched Detective Pikachu. Three times in a row. It was a very good movie.</p><p>But not, he wanted to try baking! He’d always wanted to make a beautiful cake, but for now he just wanted to make some standard box-mix cakes with some store-bought frosting.</p><p>His mother had let him use her larger kitchen, when suddenly, CRASH!</p><p>There was no a broken window, and a Luca Nectaria lying in the shards.</p><p>“Holy shit- ARE YOU OKAY?!” Ikuma asked, as Luca stood up and nodded. “What were you thinking, Luca? What the fuck?”</p><p>“I needed your attention.” Luca shrugged his shoulders. “You weren’t answering the doorbell! But it’s okay! I’ll have someone fix it for you!” He smiled, before pausing. “Actually, wait, I'm supposed to be serious here! Agh! I keep screwing this up! Look, Ikuma, I know you know it was an accident, and I’m really sorry! I know that maybe your scars have healed from back then, but mentally, all the toxic things you thought about yourself and your mother, and I couldn’t help you and…! Look, what I’m trying to say is I want to be friends again. We don’t have to go back t where we were, especially since that redhead is in your life, but-”</p><p>“You talk too fast,” Ikuma laughed a bit, sitting down on the couch. “If you get that window fixed before my mom comes home, we have a deal. Although, that redhead… he broke up with me so…”</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t know…. Um… anyways… Locksmiths…. My sister is pregnant, just like your mom is! Err, you noticed, right?”</p><p>‘Yeah, Mei and Aya told me. Congrats to your sister.” Ikuma smiled, gently lying down on the couch with a yawn.</p><p>“Well, uh, we’re still getting rid of the bad people. Dr. Earle is next! Vivi is nervous about the baby because he’s gotten a little weird with her, so she’s trying to finish the job up fast! She and Mason are married now, too!” Luca grinned, finally happy to be with Ikuma again, but still nervous enough that he was rambling and talking fast. “We still need more members! We’re not doing anything bad, still! We’re just trying to make the world a better place. So, you can join us, right? If you want to, I mean.”</p><p>“Maybe another time Luca.” Ikuma sighed, looking at his phone. “I’m really busy with school and stuff, but even then, I feel like if I left school, the only person who’d miss me is Aira. My seniors and my classmates don’t seem to notice me, which is good because I do disappear a lot.”</p><p>“Oh, I see! I’d go to school too, but I don’t know where to go, and the school you go to doesn’t sound very fun.” Luca got up. “I’ve got to go soon, but I’ll get Freyr to get the window fixed for you! See you!”<br/>He hugged Ikuma on the couch, leaving a small kiss on his cheek, before gasping and apologizing as he left through the shattered window he had created.</p><p>“Ah… maybe Carmine was right,” Ikuma sighed, cheeks tinted with a pink flush. “Things won’t be normal for a while but…” He stopped and giggled. “I guess we can wait and see.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>things are still a little awkward, but nobody got hurt! except the window. rip window. things will go back to normal for them gradually, not automatically, of course, but since i need to move on, we're going to mostly skip that part!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Text</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ikuma receives a text from his mother.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A while later, after things were less awkward between him and Luca, Ikuma was hanging out with Homare and the aforementioned Locksmith. Homare had come to judge Luca on whether or not he was trustworthy, and Luca was telling her story of the accident and what the Locksmith’s did.</p><p>Ikuma was scrolling on his phone, when suddenly he got a text message from his mother.</p><p>‘Ikuma, you should give up. I gave you my blessing, thinking you’d find something you’d like to be and then go explore worlds, but you just decided to stay in one place. At this point, there’s no way you’d make it to the levels Ayaki and Mei La are at. You are foolish like your father, and a dreamer. You both are weak and unable to do what you want because of this. Just give up.’</p><p>He let out a gasp, alerting Luca and Homare.</p><p>“What happened?” Homare asked, looking over his shoulder at the message, as Luca got up to do the same.</p><p>“I don’t like Sunset.” Luca huffed. “She’s mean. She’ll say what she thinks without caring if it hurts other people, and then does whatever the hell she wants.” He twirled a lock of sea green hair as he sat down, pouting. “I thought she was going to be home a while ago?”</p><p>‘Her trip got extended. The least she could have done was insult me to my face,” Ikuma sighed, texting her to ask if she would let him know where his father lived.</p><p>The only response he got was ‘No’.</p><p>With another sigh, he screenshotted the message and then sent it to the group-chat he was in with his siblings.</p><p>:”Are you okay, Ikuma? That was uncalled for.” Homare asked him, grabbing his arm. Ikuma forced a smile and nodded, saying nothing.</p><p>For a minute they were silent, and then Ikuma sniffled. “She always thought I was useless and weak, didn’t she? She held me back because she didn’t believe in me, not because I wasn’t ready. Does she know how much that hurt me, lying to my face and then taking it all away sudden;y? The worst part was the ceremony. The ceremony still haunts me.”</p><p>“Ikuma, it’s not your fault! Mei La said that your mother has always been iffy, and I think both us believe that you’re perfect just the way you are. She knows nothing about you. She left you all alone for long periods of time. Sunset Blackwood did the wrong thing, and if she screws up this baby…..”</p><p>“Let’s just say she’s known as a corrupt person, but we’re not sure why.” Luca smiled. “We want to figure out what happened that made her eternally young, too. Mason hasn’t been able to find records in the archives, but we believe it has something to do with Liliac Kurama, Mei La’s dad!”</p><p>“... Thanks, you two.” Ikuma smiled, before his phone pinged once again.</p><p>‘Ikuma, if you’re at Mom’s, there’s a box on the top shelf in the closet. It’s not locked, but it has information on your father in there.’ Mei La texted him. ‘I’m tired of her refusing to tell you things, and I’m tired of her insulting you. The next time I see her, we’re going to have a nice chat.’</p><p>“In the closet….” Ikuma whispered, getting up and making his way to the closet. He used his powers to float up to the top and grab the box, opening it when his feet touched the ground. HE let out a gasp.</p><p>On top was a paper with the name Terashi Mochizuki.</p><p>His location was listed as Lentimas Town in the Pokemon World’s Unova region.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>woohoo! the next chapter has the little bit where they decide to go together, then i'm all caught up! even then, the chapter will not just be that. luca and homare will receive pokemon (you can check ikuma twitter to see what), and then ikuma might catch a pokemon himself. this is like anime world, but it's like it's own verse sooo idk. will ash and go appear? probably not right now. maybe in another series. maybe, maybe..... anyways it is 3:50 am i am so tired i woke up before 2 today bc i took medicine early!!! hooray!!! go me!!! im so tied.....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Story of Terashi Mochizuki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ikuma, Homare, and Luca decide to go to the Pokemon World.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Your father is from the Pokemon World?” Homare asked, looking through the contents of the metal box. Let’s see, Lentimas Town….” She quickly flipped through a travel guide, before stopping. “Here it is. It’s main attractions are the pottery and porcelain that is made from volcanic ash.”</p><p>“Hmm, so I have to go there to visit my dad?” Ikuma sighed. “I’ve only been to Galar, but I’m sure Snowball would like to see different things.”</p><p>“Galar is pretty nice, huh?” Luca said, “I’ve been to Unova before, but not Lentimas Town. I’m no good with pottery, I break things easily. Actually, Razor, my Ralts, is at the same nursery as Snowball, I think.”</p><p>“My Shinx, Starlight, is too. Hey, Ikuma? What if the three of us went together?” Homare suggested, smiling at him. “It’s better than going alone, right?”</p><p>Ikuma paused, before smiling brightly. “Okay! Team HomaLucaKuma, let’s head to the Pokemon World! IF he’s not Lentimas Town, we can get clues to where he was!”</p><p>- - - - - -</p><p>They flew from Galar to Unova with their Pokemon in hand, and then they flew to Lentimas Town from Mistralton City.</p><p>“Thank you, Skyla!” Homare bowed to the gym leader, who smiled and waved at them, before taking off again.</p><p>“Oh, welcome travelers. I hope you find what you’re looking for here.” an older woman came up to them, smiling. “Would you like anything to eat or drink?”</p><p>“No, but actually… do you know anyone by the name of Terashi Mochizuki here?” Ikuma asked, and the woman gasped.</p><p>“Oh, Terashi…. He hasn’t lived here for a long time, but I have some stories to tell you about him. Come, let’s head to my house.”</p><p>The woman led the trio to her home, before sitting down. “Terashi was a Pokemon researcher who came here to research how Pokemon lived in the environments of Reversal Mountain, around 18 years ago. He had been born and raised in Johto, and after he graduated college, he came here. His dream was to make facilities in every Pokemon region that focused not just on studying one aspect of Pokemon and life, but all of them. He never had any Pokemon of his own, but soon a young woman named Sunset arrived, and lent him her Pokemon so he could be safe. The two were in love, I believe.”</p><p>The elderly woman’s smile turned to a frown though. “But one day, Sunset broke his heart, calling him weak and saying to never look for her again. Terashi was devastated. He vowed to accomplish his dreams and one day show Sunset he was not as weak as she thought he was. Every year, he comes to this town for a few days to see if Sunset is here. She enver is, but he continues to come. He should be arriving soon. I actually thought you were Terashi, how funny!”</p><p>“My mother was always cruel, huh?” Ikuma frowned, looking at his feet. ‘I hope he doesn’t hate me for being hers.”</p><p>“Oh! I should have realized!” The old woman exclaimed, looking Ikuma over. “Sunset prevented you from finding your father? I always thought there was something about here that rubbed me the wrong way. Now I know for certain it isn’t just me.”</p><p>There was the sound of a plane in the sky above, and the old woman got up. “That must be him! Come on, dears! Let’s go meet Terashi!”</p><p>She was fast despite her age, but the trio was able to keep up.</p><p>“Are you excited?” Luca asked Ikuma who shrugged.</p><p>“I guess, but I’m also scared.” he whispered. “He might hate me, or worse, he might have become hateful.”</p><p>“Nonsense, young one! He’ll love you.” The old woman exclaimed, ruffling Ikuma’s hair as the plane landed, and Terashi exited.</p><p>“Terashi! You made it! I found some kids who were looking for you here, so what good timing.” The woman hugged Terashi, who smiled and hugged her back.</p><p>“Thank you, Granny Lou.” Terashi looked towards the trio behind her.</p><p>“H-hello.” Ikuma stepped forward, voice wavering and body shaking. “My name is Ikuma. Ikuma Mochizuki. Sunset Blackwood’s son. And your son, too.”</p><p>Terashi froze, eyes widening as he looked over Ikuma. He let go of Granny Lou and rushed over to Ikuma and hugged him.</p><p>“I… have a son?” Terashi whispered. “You’re so precious. I’m so sorry I never knew about you. I’m here now, okay? Oh gosh, you look just like me…”</p><p>Terashi continued to whisper his thoughts as he hugged Ikuma tighter. Granny Lou winked at him as she made her way back to her home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>woo! we're caught up! hooray! yahoo! granny lou best character!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ikuma went poof!<br/>is luca really that bad of a person? or does ikuma just associate him with bad memories?<br/>find out... in future chapters</p><p>i should have wrote chapter 5 of crystal heart but idk, i'm in a more dramatic mood, so ikuma goes missing!</p><p>LINKS<br/>here's the twitter for ikuma: https://ikuma-mochizuki.carrd.co/<br/>here's the lore page: https://gatekeepers-world.carrd.co/<br/>here's the character profiles page: https://keeper-of-characters.carrd.co/<br/>ikuma is special, so you get sent to this site if you click on him: https://ikuma-mochizuki.carrd.co/<br/>and homare's twitter (she's very ooc)<br/>https://twitter.com/HomareEtoile (very creative, ik)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>